


Caden's 25th

by nathans_tales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: Caden's 25th birthday is filled with pranks, delicious food, and several surprises from Josephine.





	Caden's 25th

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know my oc Caden Lavellan, then it might be helpful to read my fic "A Weight Off The Chest" — it explains Caden's gender identity and his relationship with his body, which comes into play in this fic.

Streaks of sunlight cascaded down from the peaks of the windows, finding their place on the bed and settling in. Caden emerged from the depths of sleep and gave a long stretch, sighing with contentment. He rolled over, part way through a sleepy greeting before he realized the other half of the bed was empty. With a frown, he threw off the covers and got up, wondering where his lover had gone. His attention was caught by a tray of pastries set on his desk and walked over to find a note beside the treats.

_Happy birthday, darling!_  
_Please join me when you can; I’ll be in my office._  
_I can’t wait to see you._  
_Love, Josephine_

Caden’s lips quirked into a smile as he read the note. He examined the tray and spotted a sweet corn muffin, a favorite of his. Biting into the muffin, he made his way over to his dresser. After dressing, Caden made his way down to Josephine’s office, eager to see her.

He pushed open the door to the ambassador’s office and felt relieved when there was no scout or messenger there to interfere. Josephine looked up when she heard the door open and gave a breathtaking smile when she realized it was him. She rose from her desk and nearly ran over to Caden before pulling him into an enthusiastic embrace.

“Happy birthday, my love!” she exclaimed. Caden smiled and kissed her.

“Thank you. I enjoyed the treats you left me,” he replied.

“Oh I’m glad, I made sure to select your favorites,” Josephine said before her eyes lit up suddenly. “I have something for you!” She walked back over to her desk and reached inside a drawer, pulling out a book. Caden followed and she handed it to him.

_“Stories of the Dalish: A Collection of Elven Tales.”_ he read, fingers brushing over the cover. “A book dedicated to Elven history and lore? How did you find this?” he asked, excitement rising in his voice.

“I contacted your clan, among several others that were willing to work with me, and in coordination with them I was able to piece together a collection for you,” Josephine explained, wringing her hands together in nervous anticipation of whether he liked the gift.

“Really? That’s incredible!” Caden said, flipping through the pages of the book. “Our stories are usually passed through word alone, I can’t wait to actually read them. Thank you so much, Josie.”

“I’m so pleased that you like it,” Josephine replied, beaming. “I hate to say this, as I’d very much like to spend your birthday with you, but I must return to writing these missives. Can we meet for lunch this afternoon?”

Caden felt his heart sink just slightly at that, but he knew that the Inquisition’s work couldn’t pause just because it was his birthday. “Of course, I’d love that,” he replied. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before leaving the office, heading towards the Herald’s Rest.

***

Cheers rang throughout the Herald’s Rest as the Chargers finished singing a birthday song for Caden, the words sloshing sloppily together with the taste of ale on their tongues. The Inquisitor shook with laughter at their efforts, thanking them as Sera leapt down the stairs bearing what appeared to be a plate full of… cookies? Caden wasn’t so sure.

“Wait, I have a present!” Sera shouted over the ruckus. She shoved her way through the crowd until she reached Caden. “That’s what you do for people’s birthdays, innit? Here,” she said, thrusting the plate towards him, “I made you these. They’re burned to shite but still edible… I think.”

Caden thanked her and took the cookies, grinning earnestly. As Sera devised plans for the birthday pranks they could pull—“They can’t be mad at you on your birthday! Thas’a fact,” she said—and his companions sung mirthfully around him, Caden took a moment to wonder; how did he get so lucky as to find such wonderful friends?

***

Caden had received a memo while in the Herald’s Rest that Josephine wanted him to meet her on the ramparts for lunch. When he arrived, he found a blanket spread out over the walkway where they could look out over the mountains. Covering the blanket was bowls of fresh apples and citruses, steaming hot corn chowder, and creamy chocolate pudding. Caden felt his mouth begin to water at the sight of his favorite foods. On the edge of the blanket sat Josephine, a lute garnished with a bright red bow nestled on her lap.

“What’s all this?” Caden asked as he approached. “Is that…”

“A gift for you, yes,” Josephine finished with excitement. She held the instrument out to him, allowing him to take it from her to examine. “I know that you have been wanting one of your own for quite some time.”

Caden turned the lute around in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. He stopped when he noticed the letters _CL_ carved into the headstock. “My initials?” he asked, running a finger over the engravement.

Josephine nodded. “I thought it would be nice to add a personal touch to distinguish it.”

“This is beautiful, Josie! I don’t know what to say. You didn’t have to do this, truly,” Caden remarked, overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness.

“I wanted to. You deserve nice things, for all you do. I’m also sure Maryden will be pleased that you’ll no longer need to steal hers to sing whenever you become a _bit_ too intoxicated at the Herald’s Rest,” Josephine teased.

Caden laughed and felt his cheeks turn red, remembering that he did indeed do that on occasion. “Well _thank you_. You are too good to me,” he replied as he took a seat beside her on the blanket. “After I enjoy some chowder, I’ll play you a song.”

***

Sera pushed open the door to her room amidst a fit of giggles, Caden following close behind. They tried to catch their breath, sucking in air between their bouts of laughter.

“Did you see his face when the glass of ale erupted?” Caden asked breathlessly.

“Andraste’s tits, I thought he was gonna piss himself right then!” Sera replied, still giggling. When the two friends finally caught their breath, Caden stood up and grabbed the gift Dorian had given him earlier that afternoon.

“I gotta get going, but that was hilarious,” he said, heading towards the door. “Pranks again soon?”

“Bet on it, yeah? Happy birthday, weirdy.”

***

The Inquisitor made his way up the staircase leading into the main tower as night settled over Skyhold. He hummed softly, thinking about the wonderful day he’d had. The only thing he wanted now, to make his birthday truly perfect, was to be with Josephine again.

He reached her office and slowed his pace when he realized she wasn’t seated at her desk. He wandered over to the desk when he noticed yet another message from her resting there.

_My dearest,  
Come to your quarters when you are done for the day.  
I’ll be waiting for you._

Caden felt his heart jump in anticipation as he read the note. He tucked the paper into his pocket and left the office, eagerly bounding up the steps to his bedroom. As he reached the top of the steps, he found his room illuminated by candles and a freshly stoked fire. He didn’t see Josephine anywhere but noticed that the door to his washroom was closed. He set his gift from Dorian down on the end table, making a mental note to open it later and thank his dear friend. After removing his boots he took a seat on the bed to wait for Josephine.

Moments later, the door to the washroom opened and Josephine came out. It took all of Caden’s strength not to fall over when he saw her. She wore nothing but white lace lingerie that looped over her shoulders, pulling down over her breasts to meet between her thighs. Her hair was down, falling in thick waves over her shoulders. 

She met his gaze and walked towards him slowly, exaggerating the sway of her hips to catch his eye. Caden felt a wave of desire wash over him as he admired the way her hips pushed against the lacy fabric; he knew Josephine was self-conscious about the curve of her hips and thickness of her thighs, but he could never have enough of her, she could never be too much.

She reached the bed and straddled Caden’s lap, placing her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, so slowly it felt as though she was teasing him.

“Do you like what you see?” she whispered into his ear, making him shudder.

“You look _amazing,_ ” he replied, unable to hide the lust in his voice.

“Well,” Josephine murmured huskily as she loosened Caden’s blonde locks from his bun, “I’m all yours… do whatever you desire.”

Caden felt a pang of heat rise inside him in response, a small groan nearly slipping from his throat. “Whatever I desire?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

Josephine gave a small smirk. “Within reason.”

Caden wrapped his arms around her waist and began tracing kisses along her neck and chest. Josephine arched against his lips, bringing him closer. 

“You are so beautiful, I can't believe you're mine,” he murmured against her skin. His hands moved down Josephine’s backside and squeezed lightly, evoking a sigh.

Caden leaned back so that they fell onto the bed and rolled over, landing on top of Josephine. He tangled his hands in her long black hair and kissed her hard, bringing his knee up between her legs. He rubbed his thigh against her core, causing her to moan into his mouth. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers, making it harden and strain against the fabric of her lingerie. Caden pulled back from their kiss, licking his lips as he moved down to her neck, sucking at the soft skin.

After leaving a mark on the base of Josephine’s throat, Caden sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. Josephine ran her hands down his chest and stomach, enjoying the sensation of his muscles pulling taut against her fingers. When her hands reached the waistband of his pants she hastily loosened the buttons before sliding her fingers into the waistband and pulling down. Caden kicked his pants off the rest of the way, then leaned back down and pinned Josephine’s hands above her head.

“What are you going to do to me, Inquisitor?” she asked breathily.

“I’m going to make you scream my name,” he growled before kissing her again. He brought his free hand down to the apex of her thighs and pushed aside her lingerie, slipping his fingers into her slick folds to press against her swollen clit, rubbing fast.

Josephine gasped and a deep groan ripped from her throat as his fingers worked against her. Caden let go of her wrists to slip a lace strap from her shoulder, replacing the fabric with his lips.

As he was tracing kisses along her freckled shoulder, Josephine suddenly gasped “Wait!”

Caden pulled back and quickly removed his hand from between her legs. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“I have one more gift for you!” Josephine exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. 

Caden looked at her in near disbelief. “Another one? Right now?” he asked, slightly exasperated.

Josephine rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, right now.” She moved out from under him and walked over to the dresser, then dug around inside one of the drawers until she came up with a wooden box. “You were so… _distracting_ that I nearly forgot your last gift,” she explained as she walked back to the bedside.

“Josie, your gifts have been wonderful, but I don’t need anything else. I have you,” Caden insisted.

Josephine smirked. “You are very sweet, but this is a special gift,” she said as she sat beside him. “I promise it is not as self-serving as it may seem,” she continued with a smile, handing him the box.

Caden took the box and looked at her quizzically. When he opened the box, his eyes grew wide. “It’s a, uh, um…” he trailed off, unsure of what term to use.

“A bedroom aid. You can—I got—um, I got straps so you can wear it,” Josephine filled in, suddenly bashful about the intimate gift. “Try it on.”

Caden got up and walked over to the mirror. He pulled down his boxers and stepped into the unfamiliar harness, pulling it up to his hips. He fumbled clumsily with the straps, uncertain as to how they fastened. When he continued to struggle, Josephine patiently moved his fingers aside and tightened the straps around his hips and thighs. Caden murmured his thanks and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He felt his heart skip at the sight, but something seemed… off.

“It’s, uh, not very firm,” he stated.

“Not yet,” Josephine whispered from behind him, placing a kiss to his shoulder. She reached around his waist and wrapped her hand around the shaft of his new member. When she started stroking, Caden startled.

“I can feel that?!” he nearly moaned as Josephine’s hand moved. “H-how?”

Josephine moved around to face him while she answered, “I had Dagna enchant it. I know how uncomfortable you are with yourself when we make love, and I want to help you enjoy it as much as I do. I want you to be comfortable, always. Dagna said that it should work as a natural phallus would, except for child-creation. I thought that even if you don't wish to use it when we make love, you could wear it throughout the day to help ease your discomfort.” Caden stared back at Josephine, mouth agape. “If you don’t like it, I can—”

Caden cut her off with a fierce kiss. “You are _absolutely incredible_ , Josephine,” he whispered as he pulled away.

Josephine gave a relieved smile. “I’m so glad you like it, my darling. I just want you to be happy.” 

Caden took another long look at himself, feeling joy swell in his chest at how _complete_ he looked, before following Josephine back over to the bedside.

“Now,” Josephine began, voice husky as she leaned against his member, “what was that about making me scream your name?”

As Caden felt himself react against Josephine, he realized that he didn’t know what he was doing. “I… don’t really have practice with this,” he admitted.

Josephine giggled. “I assure you it’s not very complicated.”

“I know, it’s just—I don’t want to hurt you,” Caden said.

Josephine wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. “You won’t hurt me, love. Would you like me to take the lead?” Caden nodded and Josephine kissed him before directing him to sit against the bed’s headboard.

After Caden was settled against the headboard Josephine slipped out of her lingerie, sliding the straps from her shoulders and letting the lace garment drop to the floor. Caden felt his groin begin to ache at the sight of her. Creators, she was breathtaking. Josephine climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of him.

“Just tell me what feels good,” she purred before reaching forward and dragging her nails along the inside of his thigh. While one of her hands massaged the top of his inner thigh, her other hand wrapped around his length. Caden felt his heart pound against his ribs. Josephine began pumping slowly and his hips bucked against her hand.

She worked him until he was mostly erect, then leaned down and swiped her tongue over the head of his cock. She slid her tongue down his shaft and up again, making him gasp at the sensation of her hot breath against his increasingly wet and throbbing member. Keeping her hand around the base, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started moving up and down, eliciting a heavy moan from Caden. He felt her tongue flick against him as she moved and he tightened his fists onto the blanket to keep from grabbing her head in pleasure.

When Caden was completely erect and breathless, Josephine moved up to straddle his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her, messy with arousal.

“Are you ready?” she asked, her own breath ragged. “You won’t hurt me. Here,” she said, taking his hand and bringing it down to feel her wetness. He slid a finger through her slit and teased her now pulsing nub just to hear her gasp, then settled his hands lightly on her hips.

Gripping her lover’s shoulder, Josephine moved up and guided him to her center. She eased down slowly, eyes closed as she took him in. When he was completely seated inside her, she bit her lip and whimpered at how he filled her. She started moving up and down, rocking her hips against his cock. Caden let out a moan as she rode him, overwhelmed by the new sensations.

As Josephine began to move her hips faster, she took advantage of her elven lover’s heightened ear sensitivity and started whispering filthy Antivan into his ear. Although he couldn’t understand them, her words and hot breath made him shudder.

Josephine’s moans became more desperate and Caden felt his breath grow short as they both neared their edge. Josephine moved down hard on his cock, trying to take him in as deep as she could. Caden started thrusting his hips upwards in response, pushing himself harder into her as she rode down on him. He let out a strangled moan as he came, his breath ragged as his body quaked. Josephine cried out as he thrusted into her again, making her come hard and clench around him.

They stayed wrapped around each other while they recovered, Caden brushing his fingertips along Josephine’s back. Josephine gently pulled herself off of him and lied down, snuggling against him when he moved down beside her.

After taking a minute to catch her breath and appreciate the heat of his body next to hers, Josephine asked “How was that, love?”

Caden gave a weak laugh. “That was… _amazing._ But I don’t think I quite fulfilled my promise.”

Josephine grinned and kissed his chest. “I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

“I can do that.”


End file.
